mrofandomcom-20200214-history
Roachies
<< #626 Archelava #628 Nenling >> Description Roachies are little cockroach-like monsters. They have a broad, flattened brown body and a relatively small head with bright blue eyes and two large tentacles. They are known to be the most commonly found monsters in the wild, appearing all over the MRO Lands. Map Location Roachies is found on the following maps in Seed Yin: *Bushil Reserve 0A (Rare) *Bushil Reserve 0B (Rare) *Bushil Reserve 1A (Rare) *Looting Base 1B (Common) *Ice Maze 1D (Common) *Ice Maze 1B (Common) *Little Pond Path (Common) *Somewhere Far Away (Common) *League Wild 1Z (Common) *Ice Maze 1C (Common) *Lagoon 2A (Common) *Green Despair Jungle 2B (Very Common) *Headache B3 (Very Common) *Headache D4 (Very Common) *Wind Coast BL (Very Common) *Sky Slopes B2 (Very Common) *Undead Ground 2B (Very Common) *Headache A3 (Very Common) *Headache C4 (Very Common) *Demonic Lava 3D (Very Common) *Rare Swamp A2 (Very Common) *Maze Forest ML (Very Common) *Forest of Ruin 3A (Very Common) *Ruin Field 3C (Very Common) *Headache C1 (Very Common) *Demonic Lava 3A (Very Common) *Maze Forest BL (Very Common) *Realm of the Master (Very Common) *Wind Coast BM (Very Common) *White Summit C4 (Very Common) *Ice Maze 1A (Very Common) *Headache B2 (Very Common) *Headache D3 (Very Common) *Maze Forest TM (Very Common) *Middle of Nowhere 2C (Very Common) *Headache A2 (Very Common) *Headache C3 (Very Common) *Demonic Lava 3C (Very Common) *Rockies 1A (Very Common) *Ruin Field 2C (Very Common) *Green Despair Jungle 2C (Very Common) *Headache B4 (Very Common) *Divine Forest 5C (Very Common) *Settlers Town (Very Common) *Ski Slope B3 (Very Common) *Headache B1 (Very Common) *Headache D2 (Very Common) *Rare Swamp A3 (Very Common) *Forest Research Facility (Very Common) *Forest of Ruin 3B (Very Common) *Rare Swamp A1 (Very Common) *Headache A1 (Very Common) *Headache C2 (Very Common) *Demonic Lava 3B (Very Common) *Forest of Ruin 1A (Very Common) *Ruin Field 1C (Very Common) Roachies is found on the following maps in Seed Yang: *Bushil Reserve 0A (Rare) *Bushil Reserve 0B (Rare) *Bushil Reserve 1A (Rare) *Ice Maze 1D (Common) *Looting Base 1B (Common) *Lagoon 2A (Common) *League Wild 2Z (Common) *Ice Maze 1B (Common) *Little Pond Path (Common) *Somewhere Far Away (Common) *League Wild 1Z (Common) *Ice Maze 1C (Common) *Ski Slope B3 (Very Common) *Headache B1 (Very Common) *Headache D2 (Very Common) *Rare Swamp A3 (Very Common) *Forest Research Facility (Very Common) *Forest of Ruin 3B (Very Common) *Headache A1 (Very Common) *Headache C2 (Very Common) *Demonic Lava 3B (Very Common) *Rockies 1A (Very Common) *Ruin Field 1C (Very Common) *Green Despair Jungle 2B (Very Common) *Headache B3 (Very Common) *Headache D4 (Very Common) *Ski Slope B2 (Very Common) *Undead Ground 2B (Very Common) *Headache A3 (Very Common) *Headache C4 (Very Common) *Demonic Lava 3D (Very Common) *Rare Swamp A2 (Very Common) *Maze Forest MM (Very Common) *Forest of Ruin 3A (Very Common) *Ruin Field 3C (Very Common) *Headache C1 (Very Common) *Demonic Lava 3A (Very Common) *Maze Forest BL (Very Common) *Forest of Ruin 1A (Very Common) *Wind Coast BM (Very Common) *White Summit C4 (Very Common) *Ice Maze 1A (Very Common) *Headache B2 (Very Common) *Headache D3 (Very Common) *Wind Coast BL (Very Common) *Maze Forest TM (Very Common) *Middle of Nowhere 2C (Very Common) *Headache A2 (Very Common) *Headache C3 (Very Common) *Demonic Lava 3C (Very Common) *Rockies 1C (Very Common) *Maze Forest ML (Very Common) *Ruin Field 2C (Very Common) *Green Despair Jungle 2C (Very Common) *Headache B4 (Very Common) *Divine Forest 5C (Very Common) *Realm of the Master (Very Common) Breeding Roachies can also be bred by following Type Rule #11, which states: A Male Basic/Basic Type + A Female Basic/Basic Type = Roachies Mutation Line Roachies is the first and only form of its mutation line. Stats Skill Set Roachies learns the following skills naturally: Loot List You can obtain the following items by looting wild Roachies: *Striped Pelt (Red) *Curved S Horn (Red) *Striped Pelt (White) *Antler S *Spiral S Horn (Red) Other Info/Trivia -Roachies' name is a based on the word "Roach," derived from Cockroach. -Roachies are the most common monster found in MRO. Next is Bushil. -Roachies costs 5 Tokens to buy from the Token Shop. -Roachies was designed by PrincessPhoenix Category:Monsters